


Tender

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Winter retreat into a cabin with Sam :)





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

It was quiet around the cabin, the snow fell silently, getting thicker by the hour, but the fireplace was alight and the space inside was warm and cozy. Soft music played from the record player Sam had brought from home and set up in the corner, next to the bookshelf. You’d both picked a book, hadn’t even been aware there were going to be any, but there was an entire collection of popular fiction, mostly Stephen King novels and fantasy series like _Harry Potter _and _The Lord Of The Rings_.

Sam had picked _The Hobbit_ and you’d decided to read something spooky, a collection of short stories by Stephen King. The couch by the fireplace was comfortable, you were sitting close to Sam, your legs draped over his lap and you were covered in a pile of blankets and leaning back against stacks of pillows.

You’d both desperately needed this retreat, nobody else bothering you, it was just you two and the snow falling outside. Earlier, you’d built a snowman together, he was peeking in through the tall window with his coal eyes and carrot nose, Sam’s scarf tied around his neck. Illuminated by the light falling out through the window, you had to get used to him there.

Sam was quiet, relaxed, the hint of a smile on his face as he read his book, absentmindedly stroking your knee underneath the blankets. His hair was tied up in a messy bun and his skin was glowing in the light of the fireplace. You shuffled closer to him and leaned your head against his shoulder, putting down your book and wrapping your arm around him. “Sammy?”, you said quietly, looking up into his face, watching his eyes move along the lines on the paper. “Yeah?”, he said without turning his attention away from the book in his hand, turning the page with his thumb. “Dance with me.”, you said, pulling him closer and lifting your hand to take the book from him.

Finally, he looked back at you with a smile, reaching out to gently stroke your cheek. “Okay.”, he said, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, then throwing back all the blankets and getting on his feet, pulling you with him by your hands. He moved you to the center of the room, between the couch and the dining table, and placed a hand on your hip, the other remaining tight around yours. You sprawled your free hand on his bare chest, felt the beating of his heart there, and let him pull you closer, flush against himself with his forehead pressed to yours.

He rocked you back and forth for a while, barely to the music playing, but rather to the beat of your heart against his chest. “I love you”, you said, burying your face at the side of his neck, pressing a lingering kiss to his skin, and he hummed contently. “Love you too.” After a couple of songs, just holding on to each other, Sam pulled you into a tight embrace, ceasing to move, now just keeping you pressed to his body and burying his nose in your hair, taking a deep breath in, stroking your back.

“I’m getting kinda hungry”, he said, pulling back but taking your hands into his, holding one up to his lips and kissing every knuckle. “You wanna make waffles again, am I right?”, you giggled, catching him grin like an idiot, nodding. “Wanna help me?”, he asked, and you followed him to the small kitchen, helping him gather the supplies and ingredients, then following the recipe that was written on a piece of paper and taped to one of the cabinets.

The smell of the freshly made waffles filled the space of the cabin, and you ate on the couch, leaning against another. You took turns feeding each other bites of your waffles drowning in syrup, giggling. A drop of syrup landed on your chin and Sam laughed, lifting his finger and wiping it away, holding it up and letting you lick it off, both of you laughing. “You’re silly”, you giggled, dipping your own finger into the puddle of syrup on your plate and wiping it on the tip of his nose, making him scrunch up his face. His hand came up to the back of your neck and pulled you in for a soft kiss, noses colliding and the sticky syrup getting all over your faces.

You entangled your legs with his and leaned into him when you’d both finished eating, and he kissed the top of your head as he held you in his arms. You yawned, getting sleepy, so very comfortable in Sam’s embrace, your eyelids fluttering shut as you sank down to lay your head in his lap. He pulled a blanket up to your chin, leaned down to kiss your cheek and buried his fingers in your hair, starting to play with it. His fingertips at your scalp and gently untangling your hair eased you even further towards sleep, and it didn’t take much longer until you drifted off.

You woke up a bit later, Sam’s hands still in your hair, but his head had dropped back against the pillows and he was lightly snoring, the fire almost out. You detached yourself from him and stood up to put more wood into the dying flames, afraid you might get cold without them, possibly wake up with a stiff neck. You turned around to the couch and found Sam looking up at you, smiling. “Hey”, he said, shifting into a horizontal position, leaving enough space for you to lay down next to him. He patted the space beside him and you crawled into his arms, face to face with him, his arm around you and his nose against yours. You stayed like that, looking at each other, holding each other, until you fell asleep again with your face buried against his chest.

In the morning, Sam was the first one to wake up, but he stayed with you, gently massaging the skin of your back in circular motions, pressing little kisses to your face, along your jaw, to your cheek, your eyelids and your forehead, until you woke up too. You made coffee while Sam brought the fire back up to heat up the chilly space. It had cooled down significantly overnight and the snow was now almost knee-deep outside.

After breakfast, you two put on your thick snow suits, bundled up in warm cocoons and stepping outside. You walked for a few minutes, taking big steps in the winter wonderland around you. Sam behind you, you jumped when something hit your back, quickly turning around, watching Sam get a handful of snow and balling it up, cackling at your expression. “Sam!”, you shouted, “What- “, but you were cut off by another snowball hitting your chest. “Fine. You’re gonna regret this!”, you threatened, digging your gloved hands into the blanket of snow as well, balling it up tightly and hitting Sam hard in the chest, making him slip and fall back into the snow.

He was laughing, scrambling to get back on his feet, but you already had another ball ready, hitting him right in the forehead. “Not in the face!”, he shouted, but you ignored him, moving back slowly as you formed another snowball, ready to defend yourself from Sam’s attack. He stood up quickly, not giving you any time now before he started to leap forward towards you, jumping you and taking you down with him, rolling over and getting snow inside the hood of your jacket, the stuff melting uncomfortably cold down your back. You both laughed as you grabbed fistfuls of loose snow and tried to get it into each other’s faces.

The cabin was warm, comfortable after spending an hour in the frigid weather outside, and you hung your clothes on the rack near the fireplace to dry. Sam made hot chocolate and carried it to the couch on a tray, a can of whipped cream and a half empty bag of marshmallows beside the mugs. You pulled him down into a kiss when he’d placed the tray on the table, and he scooped you up in his arms and pulled you into his lap as he sat down. He was warm, except his bare feet, and he covered you both in the blankets again, shuddering when you pressed your freezing cold fingers against the side of his neck, grinning.

You spent the rest of your little getaway alternating between cozy, cuddly and warm, and cold and crunching through the thick snow. At night, you held on to each other tightly, never able to stay apart for long, always needing to touch, always desperate to be close. Sam loved you, and you loved him.


End file.
